


Asphyxiate

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Day 9:Asphyxiation| Lingerie | Frottage





	Asphyxiate

One night home alone, Link was feeling a bit antsy and decided to play with himself to relieve some tension. He started off by groping himself through his his clothes, encouraging his body to wake up. Gentle, soft passes across the front of his jeans became strong and firm. His other hand played with his nipples until his shirt was damp with sweat.

  
Breathing heavy, he settled on his bed, pushed the hair out of his eyes, and undid the front of his pants. He continued teasing himself through his briefs, tracing and invisible outline of his cock. Once again, his light touches became too much. He pushed down both pants and underwear to mid-thigh, and let out an animalistic sound when he first felt skin on skin contact.

  
While stroking himself with one hand, the other roamed across his chest to again play with his nipples. That’s when the idea first occurred to him, in the heat of the moment. He’d heard about choking being a kink, and always thought it a bit extreme. But right now? Right now, it sounded perfect.

  
His hand moved further up his body and lightly wrapped around his neck. He felt his heightened pulse under his fingers and his sharp Adam’s apple beneath his palm. When he gulped, he savored the feeling of it bobbing. The ever-so-slight pressure just from the weight of his hand caused the flame inside to burn a little brighter and his hand to move a little faster. He was close. Oh so close. _Just a little more_. The moment he squeezed the sides of his neck, he came harder than he had in a very long time, surprised that such a small act would create such a strong reaction.

  
After cleaning his mess up, he replayed the events that just occurred. He fantasized about a large set of hands wrapped around his neck and reached for his phone.

  
**TO: RHETT**   
_**Have you ever thought about breath play? ;)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](Rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
